phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Amenonuhoko (Winged Knight 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: The Unknown Amenonuhoko: Hmmm... That's not right... That's not right either... Amenonuhoko: Hm? Oh, Commander, it's you. How long have you been standing there? Amenonuhoko: For a few minutes? I didn't notice at all. Amenonuhoko: Hm? What was I doing? Here, I was painting a picture. Amenonuhoko: What did you need to see me for? Are we heading out to battle? Amenonuhoko: Oh... That's a relief. I'm glad we don't need to fight right now. Amenonuhoko: I don't like fighting. Amenonuhoko: I would much rather paint my pictures. I prefer creating things. Not destroying them. Amenonuhoko: This picture? What did I paint, you ask? Well... Amenonuhoko: I'm not sure. Amenonuhoko: To be honest, I'm not really sure what I want to paint. Amenonuhoko: But... Amenonuhoko: I do know I want this fighting to end as soon as possible. I'd like to be able to paint a peaceful world. Amenonuhoko: But I can't. Amenonuhoko: See, it didn't come out right at all. Actually, I can't even tell what it is, let alone if I painted it well or not. Amenonuhoko: What do you think, Commander? The commander was confused. If the one who painted it couldn't tell what it was, who could know? But she was so sweet-natured the commander couldn't tell her that. Episode 2: World-Making Amenonuhoko: ... As she faced her canvas, the commander asked her if she had finished her painting. Amenonuhoko: Zzz... ...Huh? Her commander was shocked to realize she was asleep! Amenonuhoko: Oh, Commander, it's you. How long have you been standing there? I didn't notice at all. The commander thought inside, "That's because you were asleep." Amenonuhoko: Oh, this picture? No, I wasn't painting. Amenonuhoko: I was just trying to figure out why I haven't been able to paint recently. Her commander didn't have the heart to say what came to mind first, which was, "Really? It looked like you were just sleeping." Amenonuhoko: I heard once that this land and all the stars we see were created by a huge explosion. Amenonuhoko: I used to think that all creations started with an idea. Amenonuhoko: But perhaps creation starts with destruction. Amenonuhoko: If tht's true, then I don't think painting is right for me. Amenonuhoko: I'm more suited for making things, not breaking things. Fighting only breeds destruction. Amenonuhoko: But right now this world is filled with ruin. Amenonuhoko: Maybe I'm not right for this world at all. Amenonuhoko looked down sullenly. ---- Question 1=''"But you've saved me time and again."'' Amenonuhoko: Hmm... |-|Question 2=''"We all need you around, Amenonuhoko."'' Amenonuhoko: No... |-|Question 3=''"You can make something new here."'' Amenonuhoko: Yes, good idea. ---- She was gentle and had the soul of an artist, but right now she was struggling with her own identity. Amenonuhoko: Zzz... The commander was shocked to find she had fallen asleep again. Amenonuhoko: Oh, Commander, it's you. What were we talking about? Amenonuhoko: What's wrong? Why are you shaking your head? The commander never knew what to expect with her. Episode 2: Spiral of Truth Several days later, the commander went to check on Amenonuhoko again. Amenonuhoko: *Slurp* Ahh, that hits the spot. She was drinking tea! Not painting anymore! The commander was surprised by the scene at hand. Amenonuhoko: Oh, Commander! Come over here! Would you like a cup of tea? Amenonuhoko: My paintings? I've given up on that. The commander was startled to hear such news. Amenonuhoko: Like I mentioned before, I don't think I was suited to painting. Amenonuhoko: I was fretting over what to paint so much, I ended up stressing myself even more. ---- Question 1=''"Have you really given it up?"'' Amenonuhoko: Yes! I quit cold turkey! |-|Question 2=''"That's a shame."'' Amenonuhoko: Don't worry! I'll find something else to do! |-|Question 3=''"This world could use more beauty in it."'' Amenonuhoko: I'll find something else that's more fitting for this world. ---- Amenonuhoko: I realized something. The world continues to spin even as these days of war rage on. Amenonuhoko: If that is true, then surely a day will come when there is no more war. Amenonuhoko: So, all I have to do is wait. I know a peaceful age will come around again. Amenonuhoko: I will wait patiently for that day... Amenonuhoko: !! Amenonuhoko: Spinning? Amenonuhoko: Spinning... Spin... Amenonuhoko: Oh! There was a brilliant flash of light and then Amenonuhoko began painting furiously. Amenonuhoko: Days go by and this world continues to spin. Endlessly spinning! That is the way of things! That is the meaning of the universe! Amenonuhoko: I finished the picture I've been wanting to paint! Amenonuhoko: It is like a star and an eye at the same time. Amenonuhoko: Like eyes that see the truth of this world. That is what I painted! Amenonuhoko: Commander, I've seen it! Amenonuhoko: After destruction come rebirth! If i Believe in rebirth, then I cannot wait. I must fight! Amenonuhoko: Let this brush become my lance! Amenonuhoko: A new skill, "Spiral of Truth," has been painted into my heart! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Amenonuhoko: Heeheehee... I did it. I can finally see the picture I couldn't see before. And now my heart is bared for all to see. Amenonuhoko: Hm? Oh... When I spin around like this... Everything becomes a blur. Amenonuhoko: Uwah! Her eyes spinning dizzily, she fell over. The commander caught her before she hit the ground. Amenonuhoko: Uh...Commander? Wh-Where are you? She struggled to find her feet though she was completely off balance. The commander couldn't help smiling at how cute it was. Category:Character Quest